O porquê de House ter dito “Eu te amo”
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: House não faz nada sem ter um motivo. Ele precisa de respostas. SLASH. ANGST. SPOILERS PARA A SEASON FINALE DA 4ª TEMPORADA.


**Título:** _**O porquê de House ter dito "Eu te amo"** _  
**Autora:** _Yoko Hiyama_  
**Beta:** Adriana Adurens  
**Pares:** House e Wilson, cheirinho de House e Cuddy  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**_Disclaimer:_** Nem fui no People Choice Awards...  
**Alertas:** Angst. Spoilers para a Season Finale da 4ª temporada.  
**Sumário**:House não faz nada sem ter um motivo. Ele precisa de respostas.

Qualquer um que passasse pelo corredor e olhasse naquela direção, certamente repararia na figura de um certo médico sentado junto à mesa, pensativo, olhando para o nada enquanto brincava, distraído, com um canivete. O que, muito provavelmente, essa pessoa jamais seria capaz de adivinhar, eram os pensamentos que passavam por aquela mente privilegiada em meio ao "clic-clic" da arma sendo aberta e fechada.

Ao contrário do que muitos poderiam imaginar, House não estava concentrado na solução de um dos seus casos médicos, sempre tão complicados. Naquele momento, ele tentava cobrir todas as possíveis falhas do seu plano. Tudo deveria ser muito bem pensado, pois, ele não poderia admitir que algum erro besta de cálculos acabasse numa morte estúpida. Claro, House sabia perfeitamente que sempre haveria uma chance de alguma coisa dar errada, mas nem mesmo seu instinto de sobrevivência que, ao que parecia, já não era um dos mais desenvolvidos, para não dizer inexistente, era capaz de fazê-lo desistir da idéia que agora lhe martelava a cabeça.

Tudo começou durante o trabalho na clínica que, por sinal, sempre parecia reunir o maior número possível de idiotas por metro quadrado daquele hospital. Mas, mesmo tendo presenciado situações das mais inusitadas em tantas décadas de trabalho, House jamais poderia imaginar que aquele sujeito sacaria aquele canivete e, sem a menor hesitação, enfiá-lo numa tomada.

Porém, o que mais lhe surpreendeu foi a explicação que o paciente ofereceu quando ele, curioso para entender aquela atitude tão bizarra, perguntou a ele porquê alguém procuraria um médico que o revivesse antes de tentar se matar. Ele contou que, há pouco tempo, havia sofrido um acidente e que os médicos tiveram sucesso na tentativa de trazê-lo de volta a vida. Mesmo depois de 97 segundos em que esteve clinicamente morto.

Os melhores 97 segundos de toda a vida dele.

E, bem, quando alguém está disposto a enfiar um pedaço de metal numa tomada só para experimentar novamente aquela sensação, é sinal de que esta pessoa não está mesmo de brincadeira.

Mas, por quê? Por que aquele sujeito se sentiu daquela maneira? A explicação mais lógica para aquela pergunta, com certeza, é a que ele lhe forneceu assim que o outro lhe explicou o quê o levou a se eletrocutar. Mas não havia a menor sombra de hesitação no seu rosto quando ele lhe garantiu que não se tratava de uma reação química e que ele sabia perfeitamente a diferença porque tinha experimentado praticamente todas as substâncias alucinógenas conhecidas.

Mas, se não foi uma reação química, o quê poderia ter feito ele se sentir daquele jeito? Qual poderia ser a explicação para aquele estranho fenômeno?

Claro que seu melhor amigo, Dr. James Wilson, como todo bom judeu, aproveitou a oportunidade para tirar a velha explicação da vida após a morte da manga e veio com aquele mesmo "blá-blá-blá" que todo mundo adorava repetir como se fosse a coisa mais inquestionável do mundo, mas que, na verdade, não tinha absolutamente nada de racional. Aliás, justamente em momentos como esse, em que ele se via forçado a explicar que não, aquela não era a explicação mais óbvia para o fato de um sujeito querer morrer de novo só para experimentar o gostinho da coisa, House praguejava internamente contra o _american way of life_. Porque, francamente, as pessoas deveriam dar pelo menos uma lidinha em Marx. Ele não deixava de ter uma certa razão quando dizia que a religião era o ópio do povo.

House encostou a lâmina na testa, usando-a como ponto de apoio para fechar o canivete umas das vezes e, só então, olhou para a tomada. Tornou a considerar a idéia que não o deixava desde aquela conversa com o Wilson. Uma vontade de sentir na própria pele o que aquele infeliz sentiu. De ver o que ele viu.

Ele precisava saber.

Quando finalmente se levantou da cadeira e caminhou em direção da tomada, tomando o cuidado de segurar o canivete na mão oposta àquela que ele normalmente usava para segurar a bengala, House não sentia qualquer hesitação. Sua mente concentrada na solução daquele enigma. Então, ele esperou pacientemente até ouvir os passos de AMber no corredor para pôr seu plano em prática.

Por um segundo, o mundo se desfez em meio a luzes prateadas e então a horrível sensação de estar parado no tempo, incapaz de pensar, de se mexer e de sentir qualquer coisa além de dor. As luzes se foram e tudo ficou negro por alguns instantes.

E então... um barulho intermitente fez com que abrisse os olhos.

House acordou numa cama desconhecida. O fato de ele estar completamente nu, não o deixaria em circunstâncias normais, mas foi o que acabou acontecendo quando ele se deu conta de que não estava sozinho. E, bom, isso também não o faria entrar em pânico se a figura ao seu lado, coberta com o lençol até a cabeça, não deixasse à mostra nenhuma outra parte do corpo além de uma perna grossa e peluda demais para ser feminina.

"Foram os melhores noventa e sete segundos da vida dele, né?" – House pensou, ironicamente – "Sei..."

Respirando fundo, ele segurou a ponta do lençol, tentando não pensar muito se puxá-lo era realmente uma boa idéia. Mas nem foi preciso retirar o lençol por inteiro para reconhecer a pessoa ao seu lado.

- Wilson?! – House perguntou, horrorizado – Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?!

A resposta do outro não passou de um gemido sonolento.

- Acorda! – House insistiu, num tom extremamente mau humorado , apertando o braço do melhor amigo e sacudindo-o com força.

- Me deixa dormir, House... – Wilson falou, se recusando a abrir os olhos - Tem waffle na geladeira se quiser tomar café.

- Não quero tomar café! Quero saber o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Dormindo...

- E por que você está pelado?

Wilson abriu um dos olhos:

- Você está falando sério?

- Sim, você pode me explicar porque nós dois estamos pelados na mesma cama?

- House... acho que você está tomando Vicodin demais... ou então é falta de sono. Vá. Dormir.

- Droga, Wilson. Eu estou falando sério. Acorda de uma vez e me responde ou eu juro que te arranco da cama a bengaladas.

Dessa vez, Wilson abriu os dois olhos, como se quisesse se certificar de que não era mesmo uma brincadeira de mau gosto e, passando as duas mãos no rosto para afastar o sono, respondeu:

- Tudo bem... eu disse que ia passar a noite no plantão, mas eu troquei de horário com um colega porque sabia que você ia ficar sozinho em casa e .... bem, eu sou patético. Lamento muito. – Wilson finalizou, dando um tom falsamente dramático à própria voz.

House fez uma careta de impaciência. Aquilo não estava dando muito certo.

- Você tem noção de que não chegou nem perto de responder a minha pergunta, não tem? – frente ao silêncio atabalhoado do outro, o médico recomeçou – Ok, vamos tentar de novo. Eu, você, pelados, na cama, por que? Deu para entender agora ou vou ter que desenhar para você?

- Eu, oral, você, madrugada. Deu para entender agora ou vou ter que desenhar? – Wilson devolveu a ironia e, antes que House pudesse reagir, se inclinou na sua direção para lhe dar um beijo extremamente suave, mas repleto daquela intimidade que só os amantes possuem.

Quando House conseguiu abrir a boca para pelo menos tentar dizer alguma coisa, Wilson estava dormindo novamente. Só então ele pareceu se lembrar de respirar.

Sintomas: Acordar numa cama ao lado do melhor amigo quando deveria estar numa cama de hospital se recuperando de uma eletrocussão.

Diferencial: Alucinações ou uma amizade muito mal resolvida.

Talvez os dois.

Pensativo, ele tocou os próprios lábios com os dedos:

"Ok, Gregory House. Tente não entrar em pânico agora".

* * *

House arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se perdido e confuso. A primeira coisa que percebeu foi que estava num quarto de hospital. Bom, isso já era esperado. Felizmente, Amber chegara a tempo de trazê-lo de volta, exatamente como o planejado.

O que House não conseguia entender era a dor lancinante que sentia na parte de trás da cabeça, muito menos de quem era aquela voz feminina, cujo tom era a mais perfeita mistura de pânico e alívio.

- House, estou aqui!

Cuddy... o que ela estava fazendo ali? Claro, nada mais previsível do que algum desocupado correndo para contar as "Novidades" para a chefe... não que fizesse alguma diferença, no final das contas.

Por que, diabos, sua cabeça doía tanto?

- Se estiver entendendo, pisque.

Por Deus... pra quê isso? É claro que ele entendia. A merda da cabeça estava latejando e ele não tinha forças sequer para mexer um músculo, mas... por que Cuddy parecia tão desesperada?

Piscou mesmo assim. A idéia de manter os olhos fechados lhe pareceu tentadora. Mas ele precisava saber o motivo de sua cabeça estar doendo tanto. Será que ele tinha batido em algum lugar antes de cair? Se não fosse isso, só podia ter sido obra de algum enfermeiro descuidado ou vingativo.

- O qu... – ele tentou falar, mas se surpreendeu com a dificuldade que encontrou.

- Não tente falar. – Cuddy interrompeu prontamente - Só descanse.

Quando House abriu os olhos novamente, Wilson estava parado bem na sua frente, olhando para ele, sério. Seu rosto estava avermelhado e inchado, como se ele tivesse chorado muito naquelas últimas horas. Mas isso não foi o que mais impressionou House. O que realmente o deixou intrigado foi o olhar que seu melhor amigo lhe dirigiu.

Havia algo de muito errado no jeito que Wilson olhava para ele. Era como se ele o culpasse por alguma coisa. E House não conseguia acreditar que todo aquele ressentimento tivesse relação com a sua última aventura. Mesmo porque, arriscar a vida era quase cotidiano na vida de House. Não... Wilson não era assim. Com certeza, o máximo que ele faria numa situação como essa seria lhe passar um sermão de deixar qualquer padre com inveja.

Mas, agora, o jeito que Wilson olhava para ele fazia com que House sentisse saudades dos sermões.

Muitos anos de relacionamento o ensinaram que um Wilson em silêncio era um Wilson perigoso. Enquanto estivesse falando, reclamando, dando sermões e lições de vida não solicitadas, tudo estava bem. Mas quando ele ficava em silêncio, House sabia que estava em apuros.

Sem dizer uma palavra, seu amigo simplesmente virou as costas e deixou a Unidade de Terapia Intensiva, andando de cabeça baixa pelo corredor e deixando House para trás.

Naquele momento, House não sabia o que estava acontecendo, ele nem sequer fazia idéia de qual seria o verdadeiro motivo de tudo aquilo, mas, ver Wilson se afastando mais e mais dele lhe deu uma única certeza: a de que havia perdido a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Talvez para sempre.

* * *

Cuddy devia estar muito cansada para dormir naquela posição.

Essa foi a primeira coisa que House pensou assim que tornou a acordar, depois de um sono agitado e sem sonhos. Foi então que ele pareceu se dar conta da mão delicada da amiga envolvendo a sua.

Cuddy tinha dedos compridos e magros. Uma versão feminina dos seus próprios dedos e muito diferente das mãos de Wilson e de seus dedos muito brancos e curtos.

Lembrar de Wilson não foi a melhor idéia do mundo porque, junto com a lembrança do oncologista, veio um frio na espinha muito semelhante àquele que sentiu quando Wilson lhe confrontou sobre o receituário médico roubado por ele.

E, falando em mãos e dedos, alguma coisa estava errada ali. Como era possível que sua mão não estivesse queimada como era de se esperar de um cara que acabou de enfiar um objeto metálico numa tomada.

- Ah? Você está acordado. – a voz sonolenta de Cuddy o sobressaltou. Ele virou o rosto na direção dela, fazendo uma careta quando a cabeça voltou a doer por conta do movimento brusco.

Uma resposta irônica, daquelas que se esperaria de uma pessoa como ele, coçou a língua de House, mas a dor em sua cabeça lhe tirou por completo o seu ânimo para falar. Cuddy, por sua vez, se indireitou na cadeira, sem, contudo, afastar sua mão da dele.

- Wilson...? – House conseguiu falar, surpreso com a própria rouquidão.

Cuddy deu um suspiro.

- Ele deve ter ido para casa. Foi um golpe duro demais para ele... e agora pare de falar.

House franziu as sobrancelhas. De alguma forma, ele sabia que o tal golpe duro demais não dizia respeito a ele. Pelo menos, não só a ele.

- ... por que você não está zangada?

- É claro que eu estou zangada. Você quase morreu, House!

- Eu estou aqui... quando deveria estar pensando na solução, em alguma cura... – House falou, referindo-se ao seu último paciente, o da cadeira de rodas e um cachorro, cujo nome ele não conseguia lembrar.

- House... não há mais o que fazer... você estava certo.

- Eu... estava certo? Ele tinha mesmo estrôngilos? Mas... Thirteen não deu os comprimidos...

- Es.... – Cuddy cortou a conversa, soltando a mão de House e tateando rapidamente o bolso em busca da lanterna – Olha para mim.

- Tira esse negócio da minha cara. – House resmungou, empurrando a mão da médica – eu estou bem. Meu nome é Gregory House, estou num hospital. Seu nome é Lisa Cuddy, e, apesar dessa sua blusa decotada demais, você é a diretora desse lugar. O que mais você quer saber? Os números da Loteria? Lamento, mas eu definitivamente não estaria aqui se soubesse.

- Sabe que dia é hoje? – Cuddy perguntou, ignorando por completo as reclamações.

- Não faço idéia. – House resmungou, nem um pouco disposto a cooperar.

- Então trate de chutar um número e cada dia a mais ou a menos será uma hora a mais de clínica que você vai ter que fazer.

- Eu quase morri e você me ameaça com horas de trabalho escravo, Madre Tereza?

- House, não me faça duplicar o número de horas. – Cuddy ameaçou, soltando um suspiro impaciente.

- Nove... nove de outubro. Satisfeita? – House respondeu, mal humorado.

Ao ouvir aquela resposta, Cuddy abriu a boca para tornar a fechá-la logo em seguida. Mas, mesmo que sua chefe tivesse preferido não fazer comentários, House reparou perfeitamente no assombro que aquela sua resposta provocou. Não que isso não tivesse ficado ainda mais evidente pela forma apressada com que ela tratou de bipar alguém.

- Quem você está bipando?

- Seu neurologista. – e ao ver encarar o olhar intrigado do outro, ela respirou fundo e continuou – House... você está seis meses atrasado no tempo.

* * *

- Você é um idiota! Quase se matou!

Dessa vez, House ficou realmente confuso. Há momentos atrás, Foreman estava tentando acalmá-lo, sem muito sucesso, dizendo que ele estava experimentando um lapso de memória comum em traumas neurológicos enquanto ele tentava pensar numa forma de explicar que o pânico que estava sentindo não se devia propriamente à amnésia temporária, mas sim pelo fato de ele ter acordado ou em camas erradas, ou com sintomas errados ou, o que era pior, com relacionamentos muito errados com o seu melhor amigo. Já no instante, seguinte, lá estava a razão central de toda a sua preocupação, em pé, bem na sua frente.

House nunca pensou que se sentiria tão feliz ao ouvir aquele início de sermão. Wilson estava bem irritado, disso ele não tinha dúvidas, mas, definitivamente, não era o mesmo Wilson de antes. O Wilson ressentido. E, diga-se de passagem, também não estava nu. Este, pelo menos, era o Wilson com quem ele estava acostumado a lidar.

House se desviou das perguntas irritadas do amigo, rebatendo quase que automaticamente todos os seus argumentos com alguma resposta irônica. Por mais que aquele Wilson fosse bem vindo e conhecido, no momento ele tinha coisas muito mais importantes com que se preocupar.

- Ele já recebeu alta?

- Não! Ele está morrendo! Você já quase morreu duas vezes.

- Não esse cara. O cara do acidente de carro. Com a faca. Eu preciso falar com ele.

- Ele morreu. Aparentemente, não é uma boa idéia se eletrocutar dias depois de sofrer ferimentos internos graves.

A expressão de choque de House ao ouvir aquelas novidades devia ter sido memorável porque Wilson quis saber imediatamente o porquê daquela pergunta.

- House, o que você viu?!

O que ele viu? Nem mesmo ele tinha certeza. Seria um sonho? Uma premonição? O seu céu e o seu inferno particulares? A mente racional do doutor lhe dizia que nada daquilo chegava perto de ser real, e que tudo o que tinha visto não passavam de alucinações criadas por um cérebro privado de oxigênio. Essa sempre foi e continuaria sendo a sua crença, ainda mais agora que sua única chance de tentar descobrir a verdade tinha feito o favor de morrer. Tudo indicava que House teria que conformar com a idéia de que esta seria mais uma das respostas que ele, provavelmente, nunca conseguiria obter.

- House, você precisa falar sobre isso. – Wilson, sem qualquer sucesso, ainda tentava fazê-lo falar.

Ignorando o amigo, House olhou para a própria mão dolorida. Uma garantia de que tudo aquilo era real. Não havia dúvidas de que ele estava de volta e preso para sempre a uma realidade que detestava. Mas, ao contrário do seu paciente, House sabia que jamais tentaria reviver aquela sensação, pois, por mais que a primeira parte do seu sonho fosse tentadora, nem mesmo ela poderia se comparar ao que sentiu ao ver seu melhor amigo lhe dando as costas e partindo sem dizer uma só palavra. Não, aquilo ele não queria de novo. Nunca mais.

Felizmente, Wilson pareceu desistir de imediato da vida após a morte ao ver a queimadura em sua mão, tratando de prescrever mais analgésicos para ele. Realmente, sua carência era irresistível.

- Eu te amo. – House falou e isso seria tudo que ele diria ao seu melhor amigo sobre tudo aquilo que tinha acabado de ver e sentir.

Apesar do tom extremamente sério da frase, Wilson se limitou a levantar as sobrancelhas e balançar a cabeça em reprovação, provavelmente pensando que aquele era mais um de seus comentários irônicos.

Melhor assim. Para House, o que seu amigo pensava não fazia muita diferença. Pelo menos assim, ele pararia de vez com o sermão.

**FIM**

* * *

**notas da autora: **Esta fic foi escrita para o Amigo Oculto da Comunidade Hilson. Minha AO foi a Thaty. ^^


End file.
